You're Art
by AbigailJonesNY
Summary: Wy had planned to just lay outside and sunbathe, just to escape Sealand. However, when a small little Austrian finds his way to her side, the two of them end up having much more fun than if she'd have sat alone.


**HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN SINCE I WROTE SOMETHING?! A long dang while, that's for sure! I've been very busy and stressed but now I'm ready to get back to writing!**

Wy laid out on the steps to the world meeting building, lemonade in hand. She had to take a break from Sealand, she was surprised by how long she had put up with him this time, but it was breaktime. The brunette sprawled out on the top step, taking a sip of her drink and releasing a content sigh. The heat was coming in thick, but to her it felt perfect. She slipped off her sandals and wiggled her toes, stretching them out into the sun. The world couldn't feel any better-

_Boink._

What in the world? Wy slouched up and looked inside, only to see an orange ball bouncing toward her.

_Boink. Boink, boink._

The rubber sphere clouted into her arm and rolled back a few inches. From the top of the stairs, a small boy hopped down. His long silver braids danced behind him as he skidded out the door. He halted in front of Wy, staring down at her and then back to- what Wy figured was- his ball. "This yours?" she asked.

The boy nodded. Wy picked up the ball and held it up to him, to which he graciously took it. "What are you doing? Why are you jus' sitting out here?"

Wy stared for a minute, not understanding why he would ask that. "Um…I just wanted to? You can sit with me if you want…" she pulled her feet in and patted the concrete softly. The small boy took a minute to decide and finally sat beside her. "So, I don't think I remember your name, what is it?" she asked.

"Kugelmugel." He answered. "You can just call me Kugel, though. If you wanna."

Wy smiled, he was kind of precious…

_Ahem._

"So, what do you do for fun, Kugel?" She asked, trying to get conversation going. She took a sip of her lemonade and turned back to him.

"I like art. I like drawing and painting and sculpting and coloring and anything art." Kugel responded, seeming to light up some.

"Really? I love to paint, too!" Wy giggled. "You wanna do a painting together?" Kugel nodded rapidly and the two bolted up, running inside to find supplies. They met back at the front in no more than five minutes, grinning ear-to-ear. They laid down a piece of paper and squirted paint onto plates.

"What should we paint?" Kugelmugel asked.

Wy dipped her index finger in the blue paint and shrugged, "We can both start something and have them meet in the middle. It'd be interesting to see-"

"ART!" Kugel dove on the paper and danced his fingers around with various colors.

"Ok, then!" Wy giggled, going at her side.

* * *

"I think we're done…" Wy stated, wiping her brow. She took a look at their work and smiled, Kugelmugel had painted her and she had painted him. They both added a few bunnies around themselves and Kugel had placed a heart above his painting of Wy, having taken great care in making sure it looked pretty. "It looks really good, don't you think Kugel?"

Kugel nodded and stood up, wiping his hands on his legs and turning them into rainbows. "It's art," he stated. Wy giggled and stood as well, drying her colorful hands with a towel.

"Yup," she smiled, pecking his cheek. Kugel froze, unsure of what to do now. He fixed his gaze on their work.

"Y-you…you gonna keep this?" he asked her.

"I guess I can. If you don't want it." Kugel nodded, taking the towel from her.

"You keep it, art belongs to art…" he blushed and turned away, taking his ball and running back in the building. Wy stood dumbfounded for a moment before realizing what he meant. She smiled, shaking her head as she started rolling up the painting. Kugel was such a precious little cutie.

Then he ran back out, startling Wy. "Sorry," he kissed her check and ran back inside, nearly knocking over Sealand.

**AND I WILL END IT THERE! Are there any other KugelWy shippers out there? Please say yes…I feel so alone…Just kidding!**

**Review and Favorite if you enjoyed!**


End file.
